Redstone
Redstone is an element used as an ingredient for most mechanical creations in Minecraft, and is required in some way to get most mechanisms to operate. Uses Up to 4 may be created when a block of Redstone Ore is destroyed with an Iron or diamond pickaxe. This dust can be placed on the ground to make redstone wire. Redstone can also be crafted into a Redstone Torch although a redstone torch is not as efficient as a regular torch as it does not give off as much light, a Block of Redstone (as of update 1.5) and/or a Redstone Repeater. Redstone also can be used in traps or mechanisms involving Redstone circuits. When redstone interacts with any liquid, it will be destroyed. Redstone can only be placed on solid blocks, excluding Glowstone and top placed half Slabs of any kind. When redstone gets ignited, it will last 15 blocks before going to its off state. This can be prevented by placing a repeater and continuing the redstone circuit however will make the output 1-4 ticks longer. A Redstone Comparator (see page for details) creates an instant redstone signal when placed in a line (all facing the same way) unlike repeaters (listed above). The toggle switch must be off for this to happen. As a Crafting Ingredient Several crafting recipes involving Redstone include: *Redstone Torch *Redstone Repeater *Compass, made by placing 4 Iron Ingots around a piece of Redstone dust. *Clock, made by placing 4 Gold Ingots around a piece of Redstone dust. *Dispenser, which involves Redstone, cobblestone, and a bow. *Note Block, made by placing 8 wood planks around a piece of Redstone dust. *Powered Rail, made with 6 Gold Ingots, a stick and a piece of Redstone dust. *Map, made by 1 Compass in the middle and the rest Paper. *Detector Rail, made with 6 Iron Ingots, a stone pressure plate, and a piece of Redstone dust. *Logic gates also can be made with Redstone items for non-manual repetition of power and so forth. *Block of Redstone crafted with 9 redstone dust. *Dropper with 1 redstone dust As a Crafting Ingredient |product2= |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-3= |box2-4= |box2-6= |box2-7= |box2-8= |box2-9= }} |product2='Redstone Comperator' |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-2= |box2-4= |box2-5= |box2-6= |box2-7= |box2-8= |box2-9= }} |product2= |box1-2= |box1-5= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-3= |box2-4= |box2-5= |box2-6= |box2-7= |box2-8= |box2-9= }} |product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box2-1 = |box2-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box2-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = |box2-7 = |box2-8 = |box2-9 = }} |product2 = |box1-2 = |box2-2 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box2-6 = |box1-8 = |box2-8 = }} Trivia *Redstone emits a small amount of light when powered off, and greater when powered on. *In the Far Lands in Beta 1.8 and above, Redstone corrupts. *When obtaining Redstone through ID codes (ID 55) and is referred to as "Redstone Dust". It also has a different sprite which is white instead of red. *Before an update, unpowered Redstone wire was black. *At the 12w21a Snapshot, redstone is available through trading. *Witches are possibly able to drop redstone, meaning that redstone, like glowstone dust, is a semi-renewable resource. *When Sand or Gravel falls down on redstone, the Block will be destroyed and dropped as an item. *Redstone is the only mineral in Minecraft that doesn't exist in the real world. *In the Pirate Language, Redstone is called "Magic Powder". *Redstone can be considered to be better than diamond, as it gives you a lot more opportunities once you've done everything there is to do in Minecraft. *Redstone and Glowstone Dust have the same texture, except with differing colors. Gallery Category:Items Category:Redstone Category:Minerals Category:Raw Materials Category:Dungeon Loot Category:Potion Ingredients Category:Mob Drops Category:Brewing